A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: A bunch of poems that I wrote! R
1. Default Chapter

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This is a pass around poem that I did in creative  
writing class so I want to thank everybody for contributing!!! This is  
about Kyo.  
Chapter 1: Overcome by Fear  
Soft light caged by darkness, smothered, dimmed, beauty hidden, the demon  
revealed.  
Fall to the ground in pain holding your head, eyes wide, breathing ragged.  
Turmoil of absence, the want for acceptance;  
To strive for solitude and companionship  
He let out an exasperated cry of loneliness and fear  
That rattled the brittle leaves clinging to the spindly branches  
The voice echoed, then there was silence  
There was complete darkness surrounding him.  
I can't see him, but I know he's there  
The dreadful screams of regrets from the past ring through his head  
My heart shudders at the thought of this ache.  
The moon glitters through the trees and I hear his footsteps.  
As the footsteps draw near, fear hit me, like an ocean wave crushing on the  
sand.  
What shall I do?  
My mind goes blank, as I am consumed in darkness  
I reach out for something, anything, but get nothing  
I fumble around in the night, following the dimly lit trial which the moon  
has set before me.  
The light of the moon is powerful  
Trapping my eyes into some foreign box.  
The light is turned off  
No please keep it on!  
I'm afraid of the dark!  
Please keep the light on, I don't want to be alone in the dark anymore.  
Two voices ring out of the pitch darkness.  
"She saw me!"  
"I don't want to do it anymore!"  
Fearful eyes turn up with a soft whisper.  
"Let's go home. I want us o go on together."  
The darkness fades as the light shines through  
Fear is set aside reality excepted, a heart opened to a new world.  
End  
Cat: Well, what did you think? I wrote the first two lines and Sword, who  
is in my creative writing class, wrote the next two. The rest until the  
end was written one line at a time by my class! Review please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Kyo. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!!  
Chapter 2: The Lament of a Cat  
For me to be me  
Is the worst possible thing.  
My family shuns me,  
I am an outsider,  
Not fit to be recognized.  
And its all because of that damned Rat!  
No matter what I do,  
No matter how I try,  
I still can't beat him!  
Stupid Rat!  
In his eyes I'm just a stupid Cat,  
The stupid, gullible Cat  
Who was tricked by the Rat in missing the Zodiacs new Years banquet.  
But what am I to do?  
I am the Cat,  
Who hates the Rat,  
Just like all other Cat's before me.  
But one of these days I'll be accepted into the Zodiac. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Kyo. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! Torhu is thinking this about Kyo.  
Chapter 3: Why Don't You Cry?  
Why don't you cry?  
Why don't you laugh?  
Why don't you frown?  
Why don't you smile?  
You scowl,  
You yell,  
You hide.  
You retreat,  
You run,  
But you always come back.  
You take refuge on top,  
But you let yourself get beat down.  
Your walls are high,  
Your walls are strong,  
They're starting to crack,  
So why don't you let them fall?  
You never win,  
But you want to so badly.  
You don't believe you can win,  
So you don't.  
Why don't you believe?  
Why do you run?  
Where did that happy boy go?  
What has happened to you, in your life, to produce such an angry teen?  
Was it so terrible, to make you want to hide behind anger?  
Is that why you don't cry?  
Is that why you don't laugh?  
Is that why you don't frown?  
Is that why you don't smile?  
Is it because you feel safe,  
You feel content,  
You feel happy  
And sad by being angry? 


	4. Chapter 4

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Kyo. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! This is a chant that I did in creative writing and its about Kyo  
thinking of Torhu and how she can heal him and also about Yuki and the rest  
of the family and how they hurt him.  
  
Chapter 4: Silently Grasping My Soul  
  
Darkness reaches  
Silently grasping my soul  
Like bony fingers  
Silently grasping my soul  
A slithering serpent  
Silently grasping my soul  
It wounds around  
Silently grasping my soul  
Squeezing my heart  
Silently grasping my soul  
Cutting off my air  
Silently grasping my soul  
Why can't you see?  
Silently grasping my soul  
Why can't you tell?  
Silently grasping my soul  
Don't you realize,  
Silently grasping my soul  
How much it hurts?  
Silently grasping my soul  
Don't you see my silent tears?  
Silently grasping my soul  
The scars on my arms and wrists,  
Silently grasping my soul  
The blood stained knife,  
Silently grasping my soul  
My hooded eyes,  
Silently grasping my soul  
Look up to you,  
Silently grasping my soul  
You can save me,  
Silently grasping my soul  
You can light up the darkness  
Silently grasping my soul  
You can heal me,  
Silently grasping my soul  
You can heal the wounds  
Silently grasping my soul  
Darkness fades  
Silently grasping my soul  
When you smile at me 


	5. Chapter 5

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Kyo. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! This is a Diamante.  
  
Chapter 5: Cat  
  
Cat  
Orange fur  
Softly padding feet  
Two sad garnet eyes  
Explosive anger and hidden demon  
Always alone but surrounded  
Unsheltered from rain  
Beaded bracelet  
Cat 


	6. Chapter 6

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Hatori.. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! This is a Diamante.  
  
Chapter 6: Dragon  
  
Dragon  
Green eyes  
Tall stern doctor  
Level head of trio  
Cold snow and burning passion  
Silent support to uphold  
Voice of reason  
Green hair  
Dragon  
  
Cat: at least I think his hair is green!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Kyo. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! This is an Acrostic.  
  
Chapter 7: Kyo, Cat  
  
Kindness of youth shows Caring heart  
Yuki can cause the Anger in my heart to boil  
Others just can't understand the Torment of my soul 


	8. Chapter 8

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Hatori. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!! This is an Acrostic.  
  
Chapter 8: Doctor Seahorse  
  
Dedicated to the family  
Only one who sees the true weight the  
Curse holds on the head of our family  
To remember a dream the  
Other had forgotten, to  
Read in others, what the others can't  
See for themselves, working  
Earnestly to heal the wounds,  
A silent support, a trailing shadow,  
Holding past hurts, healing broken minds  
Or erasing the memory of a child from a mothers mind,  
Rather I do the healing, I keep the  
Stolen memories, that I  
Erased from another's mind. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
Cat: I DON'T OWN!! This one is about Hatori. Yes, I'm obsessed! Kyo and  
Hatori are my fav characters and most of these poems will probably be about  
them!!  
  
Chapter 9: A doctor, a thief  
  
Memories are treasured.  
So I guess that makes me a thief  
Sure, I don't look like a thief  
But when does the thief look like a thief?  
Of course I'm smart,  
A prestige doctor,  
Cold and stern, but caring in my own way.  
I have a family who loves me,  
A nice and cozy home,  
I want nothing, I need nothing,  
Well, maybe love,  
But that's not possible,  
But I'm content with my lot in life.  
I shouldn't have to steal things,  
But I do.  
I steal a persons most treasured treasure.  
I steal memories.  
Sure that doesn't sound like much,  
Sure I didn't just cause the person to lose precious jewelry or household  
items.  
But is stole apart of their life,  
And that is the worst thing anybody could steal.  
I am a doctor.  
I am a thief.  
I am the dragon.  
  
Cat: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Akito. And it is serious.  
Chapter 10: Little Bird  
  
Why do you stay, when everybody leaves?  
But I'm not upset that you stay.  
It's so lonely, sitting here watching everybody come and go.  
On my slim shoulders this curse rests  
And yet I am quite strong.  
  
Though I am pale  
They tremble before me  
Though I am sickly  
They bow down to me  
Though I am thin  
I am strong.  
  
I seem delicate,  
Fragile, like china,  
But yet they fear me  
And watch me as I watch them.  
As I observe them doing things I can never do  
And they watch me with wide, terrified eyes.  
  
Don't they see how lonely I am,  
How weak I truly am.  
I didn't want this,  
Nobody asked me and yet here I am carrying this burden  
So they can live normally.  
So I'm glad you stay little bird. 


	11. Chapter 11

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Shigure! I dedicate this poem  
to my friend Meredith (The Wesley) because she likes Shigure!!  
Chapter 11: A Novelist  
  
It's so hard being me  
Looking after two teenage boys who hate each other  
And a naïve high school girl  
My house is always being destroyed  
If anybody needs a demolishing crew  
I'll send the two boys over, they'll demolish a house in five minutes flat.  
  
I sing "High school girls, High school girls all for me."  
And that automatically makes me a pervert!  
Just because I like young girls, doesn't mean I'll do anything!  
I mean its not like I can anyway!  
I'm cursed, damnit!  
But that's me, so I guess I have to live with my pervertness.  
  
I write novels  
I enjoy writing novels  
Who am I kidding I LOVE writing novels!  
And I LOVE tormenting my poor editor!  
She's so nice, to stay with me even after all of my antics.  
She's such an emotional women.  
  
I have two best friends  
Ones a stiff and a doctor  
But he knows how to get me out of scrapes  
Plus, he can drive!  
Nobody trusts me in a car.  
The other is loud, carefree, pretty-boy clothes designer  
And I mean this in the best possible way  
I'm loud, so we're loud together.  
Plus, he can take a joke!  
And we love embarrassing the younger cousins.  
  
I'm not serious all the time  
But when I am its rare  
I'm not stupid though I act like an idiot  
But when I am everybody listens because what I say at this time is  
important  
I like it when people listen to me it makes me feel special.  
Especially since I am the funny, idiot, carefree novelist, cursed cousin  
But I wouldn't change anything because I like me the way I am. 


	12. Chapter 12

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Ayame! It's dedicated to my  
friend Melissa because it's her birthday and she loves Aya!!!! HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY!!!  
Chapter 12 Cursed Gap  
  
I'm standing on one side  
Looking across  
I seem so happy  
Yet, how can I truly be.  
  
I seem so carefree  
No worries in the world  
Always smiling  
No frowns cross my face.  
  
But how can I be at peace  
When I have to deal with a curse  
But how can I be carefree  
When I have to watch my little brother at a distance.  
  
The gap between my brother and I is my fault  
I guess.  
But I truly didn't mean for the gap to get so wide  
I loved my brother growing up  
I still do.  
But I was a popular, pretty teenager  
I didn't want my younger sibling tagging along.  
  
My friends are great  
I can be so carefree with them  
We don't have to be careful because we're all cursed.  
  
I want to stand on the same side  
Embrace my brother and have him embrace me  
And then I can be truly happy. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Haru! And it's dedicated to my  
friend Sarah (Sword Lady) because she LOVES HARU!!!!!!!  
S.L.: HARU IS MINE!  
Chapter 13: COIN  
  
I'm calm  
I'm peaceful  
I seem to be very serene  
  
I'm angry  
I'm loud  
I seem to be a bad boy  
  
I don't like to fight  
But I do  
I'm easy going  
Who ever said I'm a pushover  
  
I'm one person  
But I seem like two  
One moment I'm white  
The next I'm black  
I try to keep my temper  
I'm a complex being, don't try to understand.  
  
To be cursed with two personalities  
Is hard to cope with  
Because one minute I'll be beating you to a pulp  
The next I'm helping you get to a doctor  
  
I'm both sides of a coin  
So you better watch out  
Because you never know what I'm going to be 


	14. Chapter 14

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Momiji!  
  
Chapter 14: Innocence  
  
I'm young  
I'm a young child  
Right?  
Wrong!  
I'm sixteen but you would never believe that  
I look really young,  
And I act really young,  
I guess that doesn't help me much.  
  
But, you see, I don't want to act my age  
Because I'm happy this way  
And its so hard to be happy in this family  
I don't really want to understand  
Even though I do understand  
I like to act like I'm an innocent, naïve bunny  
  
I don't want to see the hurts  
The pain  
The torment  
The curse leaves in our hearts, but I do.  
  
I want to remain the innocent bunny  
Being annoying  
Being happy all the time  
Because we have so precious little to be happy about 


	15. Chapter 15

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Ritsu!  
Chapter 15: Thoughts  
  
I'm useless  
I'm hopeless  
I should have never been born  
  
I cause so much trouble for everybody  
I can never do anything right  
I annoy people  
  
I'm so insecure of myself  
That I have to dress as a girl  
That's the only way I am secure in my skin  
  
I'm so annoying, its better that I'm never around  
I travel so I can't annoy  
But I always come back  
  
It would be better if I just disappeared  
But my fellow cursed don't believe so  
Why can't I do anything right?  
So I have something to say: "I'M SORRY!"  
"I'M SORRY!"  
"I'M SORRY!"  
"......"  
(Shigure just pocked Ritsu in the side and Ritsu fainted) 


	16. Chapter 16

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Kaugra!  
Chapter 16: A Boar's Love  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
I can't help the way I act  
Why can't I make him understand?  
I just love him so much,  
Why won't he believe that?  
  
I don't care if he's the outcast,  
I don't care if he has a monster inside.  
We all do, his just has a form and a symbol  
It doesn't matter that its hideous,  
He's still beautiful,  
And that's all that matters  
Because its him on the inside.  
  
I know I', violent,  
I know I'm very aggressive  
But I can't help it, it's the way a boar acts  
I love him so much, I want to show him in anyway I can  
My attacks are so strong  
Because my love is so strong.  
  
I hate the way he runs from me  
The way he is frightened of me  
He doesn't want to see me,  
He tries so hard to hide from me  
And that makes me cry  
He was the first person to hold out his hand to me  
And that is when I fell in love with him  
And I just want him to understand my love  
I don't want him to run or hide or fear me anymore  
I just want his love. 


	17. Chapter 17

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Yuki!  
Chapter 17: Prince Mask  
  
Nobody understands  
I can't talk to anybody about it!  
I didn't ask to look this way!  
I just want to be normal,  
I just want to fit in.  
  
All of the girls at school think I'm the best thing in the world  
They even formed a stupid fan club for me  
They think I'm this perfect person  
They think I'm a prince.  
  
But how would they act it they knew what I really am  
How would they act if they knew I couldn't cook  
Because to them I can do anything.  
  
I'm not perfect  
I'm not very nice  
I'm cynical  
But I want to fit in  
I want to have friends  
I just didn't realize how hard it is to fit in.  
  
I lost myself  
I truly don't remember who I am  
I've hid behind this perfect school boy mask for so long  
And as a cursed rat I am the prince of the family  
And the prince of the school  
  
I don't want to hid behind my prince mask anymore  
I want to be able to be myself like the outcast  
It's just that I forgot how. 


	18. Chapter 18

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Kisa!  
Chapter 18: Silent  
  
I am teased in school  
Just because of the way I look  
I don't want to be a bother to anybody, so I don't tell  
  
I keep quiet  
I am silent  
I allow silent tears to run down my cheeks  
As I silently take in their teasing  
  
I kept my voice locked inside  
Just as I kept my pain inside  
I want to speak  
I don't want anybody to worry  
I'm just afraid I forgot how  
  
I ran away from home  
And I got lost  
But I was to afraid to call out  
I sat huddled until the cow came  
But I still didn't want to talk  
I didn't think I could  
So I sat silent 


	19. Chapter 19

A Collection of Fruits Basket Poems  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: I DON'T OWN THEM!! This poem is about Hiro!  
  
Chapter 19: Watcher  
  
I wanted to help  
Truly I did  
I just didn't know how  
So I stood there quietly and watched  
  
I wasn't able to help  
That girl was  
And that makes me angry  
  
That girl;  
She is an interloper,  
She's not part of the family.  
She is too happy, and naïve to truly understand  
Being with us,  
Being involved with the curse  
People get hurt.  
It's not all fun and games!  
It will never be alright!  
She makes me sick with her belief that it will be so.  
  
But I didn't say anything  
As I watched  
Her heal out heart wounds, everyone of us  
One by one.  
She got her to talk again  
As I just stood by and watched.  
  
I wanted to be the one to help her talk again  
I wanted to be the one she turned to  
But NO!  
She turned to that girl while I stood helplessly in the shadows.  
  
I watched her as I always have  
From a distance  
Because I love her  
  
I have to watch as she goes to her  
It's always sissy this,  
And sissy that!  
It's the nickname she gave to that girl.  
  
But I go along to watch  
Because I love her. 


End file.
